


Missing You

by Storylover10



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: So I've been seeing a lot of touch starved Tyler going around lately and I really wanted to write something for it. I took a couple of the head canons I saw for it and kind of twisted them to make them my own, my main inspiration though was from @tythantrash on tumblr





	

Tyler waved as three of his friends walked through security to their gate. Mark, Amy, Kat, and Ethan were going home for the few weeks that they had planned to have off. Tyler wanted to go home, but with a call to his mom he found that everyone would be busy and he didn’t want them to worry about him being alone so he didn’t bring up wanting to visit.

He sits next to Ethan with a sigh. “It’s going to be weird to being in the house by myself.”

“You’ll have Chica.”

Tyler smiles at Ethan’s attempt to cheer him up.

I’m sure I’ll be alright.” He pulls Ethan to his side for one last hug. “I’ll see you in a few weeks, Little Blue. You better get going so you’re not late.”

Ethan hugs him back tightly. “I’ll text the group when I land.”

“You better.”

Tyler watches Ethan until he can’t see him anymore. Then he turns to watch the board of flights until the one’s that his friends are on change from ‘on time’ to ‘departed’.

He’s lying in bed that night, Chica snoring in the corner of the room, trying and failing to fall asleep. The house was never this quiet, even at night there was always someone moving about. He’d also gotten used to the comfort of sleeping with Ethan.

It takes him ten more minutes for him to give up and go downstairs with his laptop. He turns on a movie he doesn’t need to pay attention to, opening his computer to twitter. He puts out a heartfelt thread about friendship and telling the people you love that you love them. He’s awake long enough to see Ethan, than a while later Mark, like the tweets before falling asleep with Chica at his feet.

He wakes the next morning with a stiff neck and an ache in his chest that he doesn’t understand. He goes about his day like normal. Doing his work out, taking care of Chica, he even manages the find a few videos that hadn’t been edited yet and gets to work on them.

He doesn’t even try sleeping in his bed that night, going straight to the couch. He spend most of the night talking with his friends in their group chat until it gets late enough that he tells them to go to bed. Most of them listen because they all had plans for the morning, but Ethan stays for a while longer knowing he’d still be up anyway. (Tyler’s grateful for the company, making it feel like they’ll all just be home late instead of a few weeks.)

A few days later he goes to the office, taking Chica with him. Taking the time to do some work he’d been putting off. When he’s finished he takes her to the dog park, enjoying the sun and fresh air as the pup runs around playing with the other dogs.

He gets home late that night, being alone in the quiet house was starting to make his skin crawl. Ignoring the time he sets up Chica in the living room for the night then start to gather everyone’s laundry to start the wash (picking up a shirt on Ethan’s that was big enough to fit him and putting it on when he gets to their room.) When he’s about half way done he realizes he’s uncomfortable because he hasn’t had a hug in almost a week and he’s not use to it.

Sure he’s been on his own before, away from friends and family, but not in the last few months where he’s gotten used to having someone around all the time. He continues to ignore the ache in his chest as he gets comfortable on the couch, not having the heart to move upstairs without Chica.

He’s woken early the next morning by his phone ringing. He fumbles for it, trying to remember where he was for a moment before he answers.

“Hello?” He rasps.

“Hey man, how’s it going?”

A smile creeps onto Tyler’s face. “Slow, I’ve just woken up.”

There’s a pause where he hears Ethan put down a cup. “Oh _shit_! I completely forgot about time zones. I’m so sorry! Did I wake you?”

Tyler laughs. “It’s alright; my alarm would have gone off soon anyway. What’s got you calling this early?”

He can almost hear the younger shrug. “It’s just weird not talking to you in the mornings. I miss Chica too.”

“Feeling homesick already?” He asks gently, though with a bit of a teasing tone.

“Yeah.” There’s another long pause that Tyler uses to go up the stairs and start getting dressed. “It’s a weird thought, huh? Going home, but being homesick once you get there.”

Tyler hums in answer, hearing Ethan start to move around what he guesses is the kitchen. “I get what you mean.”

“You going to be okay without us for a little longer?” Ethan teases him, trying to lighten the mood. Tyler rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be okay.” Chica barks at him from the back door. “I’ve got to take Chica out; I’ll talk with you later okay?”

“Yeah, I’m going out with my dad in a few. We’ll talk later, don’t miss me too much.” He’s gone the next second leaving Tyler to go about the rest of his day.

For the next few days he’s able to ignore the ache in his chest while he working and thinking about other things. At night though, when the city is quitter and the lights are low, he feels it full force. Most nights he sits watching TV, snuggling with Chica and wishing she was a person (as much as he loves the pup it’s just not the same.)

She wiggles onto his chest one night with a quiet wine.

“You miss them too, don’t you girl? Come on, I think I might be able to help with that.”

He leads the pup up the stairs to Mark’s room. He digs around in his draws, looking for a shirt that he knew hadn’t been in the wash. Once he finds one he leads her back to his room. He lets her climb into bed with him, letting her get comfortable before he gives her the shirt. She curls around it with a deep sigh, closing her eyes. Tyler follows her lead, sleep finding him much faster than it had in almost two weeks.

He’s cleaning the house on about four hours of sleep because he can’t think of what else to do with himself when there’s a knock at the door. Tyler looks to Chica who was already looking at him. “Now who could that be, pup?” He asks as he walks to the front door.

“No one’s home for another week and they all have keys anyway. Anyone else would’ve called first.” He says to her, reaching for the door.

“Surprise!” Ethan shouts the second the door opens.

“Ethan? You’re not meant to be home for another few days!”

“Do you want me to leave?”

In answer Tyler pulls him into a tight hug. “Of course not.” He mumbles into the younger’s neck.

Its several minutes of hugging, Tyler’s arm just starting to hurt, before Ethan speaks up. “Hey, Ty?”

“Hmm?”

“I really need to pee.”

“Just another minute.”

“Are you okay?” Ethan tightens his arms even though they were getting sore.

“Missed you guys a lot.”

Ethan smiles into his chest. “I missed you too.”

He can only last a few more minutes before he has to gently pull away. “Okay I _really_ need to pee.”

Tyler laughs at his brashness, but lets him go. He listens to Ethan talking, waiting to flowing until he knows he’s done in the bathroom.

“Did you clean? I can smell the lemon.”

“Yeah, I’d just finished actually.”

“And laundry?” He hears the eco form their room.

“I had a hard time sleeping; it’s weird without anyone here. And why are you home do early?”

“My family had stuff going on, I had planned on coming home early because I knew I would’ve been mostly alone and I didn’t want them to worry about me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You know I would have come to get you.”

“That’s why I didn’t. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

At this point Tyler had made his way to their room, he put his arm round Ethan’s waist from behind. “It was a wonderful surprise, thank you. How was your flight?”

Ethan relaxes into him. “It was alright. Pretty boring by myself though, and I’m really tired.”

Tyler hums into his neck. “So am I. Why don’t you unpack a bit while I finish putting everything away, then we can take a nap. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Ethan turns in his arm to kiss him softly.

While they’re lying together Chica sleeps at their feet. Tyler is almost too warm and Ethan is heavy on his chest, but it’s the best he’s slept since everyone had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I'd love to know your thoughts on it! And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
